A forbidden love
by Sylarismine
Summary: Claire meets a perfect stranger who is oddly familiar, though she can't place where from. He seems so different and exciting, that he becomes the one thing she craves more than anything.


**So I read multiple Sylaire stories and have been inspired to write my own fanfiction. I watched Heroes for the first time and came up with an idea about Claire and Sylar. This is my first fan fic, so If you like what you read, please follow and keep an eye out for new updates! Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. Warning, content will be erotic.**

I'd woken up again drenched in sweat. This time my dream changed, instead of being chased and killed, I had been held in his arms while he kissed me. The thing that remained constant was that I'd never seen his face. All I knew was that he stood six feet tall, and when we touched, I could feel the muscle in his arms and chest. There had always been a darkness surrounding his face, but as my dream had come to me, the darkness felt different somehow. like it wasn't a bad place for me to be. My dream felt so much more real than the others, this man in my dream wasn't just kissing me. He wasn't just holding me either. We were pressing against each other, my skin against his skin. I had felt everything like it really happened.

"Claire, are you ok?" My dad had come through my bedroom door and was immediately at my side. "I'm fine, just a dream." "Alright, well since you're up, why don't you come downstairs. Your mom and Lyle are already in the kitchen." I looked over at the clock on my bedside table. I had a good solid hour before school started. My dad got up and left as I climbed out of bed to get dressed. The sun pierced my eyes when I made it into the kitchen.

"I made waffles, plenty of them too." "Awesome." Picking up a plate, I took three waffles and drowned them in syrup. "Claire!" "What? I'm hungry. Plus the lunches at school suck and sometimes taste like ass." "Mom, Claire said ass." "It's not that bad of a word Lyle." "Can I say it?" "No." I took my time eatting, and when I finished, I rinsed off my plate and fork and went to put them in the dishwasher. "Alright, while the family drama stays here, I'm going to school." "Have a good day Claire." "I will mom, love you." "Love you too."

Shutting the door behind me, I took my keys out of my bag and opened the driver door. Tossing my bag onto the passenger seat, I climbed in and started up the engine. Closing the door and putting on my seatbelt, I put the gear into drive and got on the road. It did't take me long to get to school and park right in front. Glad to have gotten here early, I shut of the engine and grabbed my bag. Taking my time as I walked onto campus and headed for the locker room. I'd left my cheerleading outfit in the locker room and I had practice out on the field soon. I enjoyed the outside air before heading inside.

The office staff was in the office as I walked down the hallway. I bumped into someone and dropped my bag. "I'm so sorry, I..." "Please, it was my fault. Let me help you." I had already dropped down to my knees to gather everything. His hands reached out and picked up my books. I managed to grab everything else and put it into my bag. "Here." "Thank you." I'd just shoved it all into my bag. Straightening myself I stood up and looked at the man in front of me. He looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where from.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." "Claire." "Gabriel." "Well, it was nice to meet you." "You too Claire." I sidestepped him and continued on my way. Once in the locker room, I stripped down and pulled on my uniform. Putting my bag into the locker and locking it, I went out and headed towards the field. Jackie was already there with a couple of the other girls. "Claire, thank god you're here. Sara won't cooperate, and I know she listens to you. Please talk to her." "Not a problem, where is she?" "Bleachers." I turned to look and I saw her sitting at the top back row.

Taking the steps up, I sat down beside her. "Hey, what's up?" "Nothing." "Well, nothing is going to get you kicked off the team." "I can't listen to Jackie, she's such a bitch." "Do you think you could for me?" "I don't know." "Well, we have practice, so get through today ok?" "I guess." We both got up and went back down to the field. The day passed in a bit of a blur, but passed nonetheless. I was glad to be heading home.

Unlocking the driver door I got in and tossed my bag into the back seat this time. Starting the engine, I backed out, until I hit something. Oh god, what did I hit? Leaving the engine running, I jumped out and ran to the back of the car. It was Gabriel. "Oh my god, are you ok?" "You seem to like bumping into me don't you?" "I am so sorry, I didn't even see you. I think you should go to the hospital." "I'll be fine." "No, your head is bleeding. I think you need stitches." He touched his hand to his forehead and felt the blood, then he looked at it on his fingers. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hopsital."

Helping him up, I got him into the passenger seat. Once I had gotten in the driver side, I drove to the closest hospital. I helped him inside and a doctor came right over. "What happened?" "He hit his head hard. Will he need stitches?" "Yes, he will. Follow me." We followed the doctor down the hall and were brought into a single patient room. "Please wait here."

She picked up the chart that had been in here and left. "I feel so stupid." "Claire, it was an accident." "But I should have been looking where I going." "I'm not dying, Claire. Hey, look at me." I had my head down at the floor. Gabriel reached his hand out and touched my chin, making me look at him. "Don't do that, don't let your emotions control you." "I just, I've never..." "Do you care about me Claire?" "What? I, I barely know you Gabriel. I don't, I..." "You care about me."

"How are you folks today?" "We're ok, thank you." "I'm Dr. Andrews, and my intern has informed me that one of you needs stitches." "That would be me." He turned and looked at Gabriels forhead. "Good thing it's not very deep, you'll have about seven stitches. How did this happen?" "Hit my head on the cement." "Did you trip or did someone do this to you?" "It was an accident." "Alright, just making sure this wasn't a suicide or murder attempt." "No, nothing of the sort."

I wasn't sure what to do, so I turned to move towards the window, but something held me back. Gabriels hand took hold of mine. I watched the doctor apply a local anesthetic over the cut and then add the stitches. Finally the doctor finished. "You're lucky, this visit is on the house." "No, we can't let you do that." "Sure you can. Have a good day now." Gabriel got up and walked toward the door still holding my hand. We walked out of the hospital and back to the car.

"Should I take you home or something?" "Actually no, I don't have a home to go to." "I'm sorry, um is there anywhere I can take you?" "No, there's nowhere." "You have nowhere to go?" "I don't." "Fine, then you're coming with me." "I don't think that's such a good idea." "I'm not taking no for an answer." I watched Gabriel walk towards the passenger door and climb in. I proceeded to the driver side and drove home. "Are you sure this is ok?" "Yeah, my mom had to leave for Mr. muggles' showcase and my dad is at work." "What is Mr. Muggles?" "My moms showbred dog."

I got out of the car and just as Gabriel did too, I'd locked the doors and walked to the front door unlocking it and letting Gabriel inside. Closing the door behind me, I headed straight for the kitchen. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" "I'll have some water." I found it hard to believe he wasn't hungry, so I took out a few things and began cooking. My mom was usually the one to cook, but once in a while I enjoyed it too. "Here, you should eat." I set a plate down with a glass of water and he sat down in front of it. "Thank you, Claire." "It's the least I can do." I sat down with my plate and ate slowly. At first I could only look down at the food in front of me, then I was sneaking a peek at him every few seconds.

"Do I have something on my face?" "No." "So is it my rugid good looks that keep you looking up at me?" "I'm sorry, I just keep thinking how you don't have someone to go home to." "I've been on my own for a long time." "It doesn't bother you?" "I never really thought about it." I looked down at my plate and noticed I'd finished eatting. "Well, I'm going to clean up.' "No, please let me." Gabriel stood up and picked up the dishes from the table and went over to the sink. It was safe to look at him while he leaned over the sink and began washing the dishes. Did he know there was a dishwasher?

I'd moved from the table to the couch in the living room and gazed off into the moonlight. It was beautiful and full, I almost didn't want to look away, but it was making me want to fall asleep, so I sat up and turned on the tv. The sound of the door opening made me turn to see who it was. "Claire, I'm home." "Mom, you're back." I got up and went over to hug her. "Yeah, the groomers was packed with so many people, that I figured I'll go tomorrow." "Ok, well I made some food and put the leftovers in the fridge for you." "Oh, thanks Claire. Why don't you head to bed, you look beat."

"Ok, night mom." "Goodnight sweetie." I moved to take the stairs when I remembered Gabriel. looking around the corner into the kitchen I didn't see him. Where did he go? He was nowhere downstairs, so maybe he snuck upstairs. Checking the bathroom, he wasn't there. Thinking he left, I opened the door to my room and closed it behind me. "Claire." I turned and saw Gabriel sitting on the end of my bed. "I heard the car pull up the drivway, so I came up here. I didn't want to get you in trouble."

I walked over and stopped in the open space between his legs. He kept his head down, but as I touched his face he looked up at me. "I've never known anyone like you Gabriel." "Claire," "No, please I need to say this. I don't know what it is about you, but I feel this pull towards you that I can't quite..." Gabriel snaked his hands around my wasit and pulled me down to his level and kissed me.


End file.
